


Scary Movie

by xDeathMelodiesx



Series: Spooky Phan Oneshots for Halloween 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/little, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!dan, little!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Phil slips into little space while watching The Evil Dead and gets scared. Dan comforts him with a bath and snuggles.





	Scary Movie

“Which one did we agree on again?” Dan asked, flicking through movies. 

Phil called from the kitchen, “We were gonna watch The Evil Dead.” A small shriek followed that statement, causing Dan to get up from his spot on the sofa to check on him.

Popcorn kernels were scattered across the counter, Phil gathering them with a sheepish look on his face. “I forgot to put the top on.”

Dan just grinned fondly and stepped forward to kiss Phil’s rosy cheek. Rolling his eyes, he said “You spork, of course you did that. How about I finish the popcorn and make hot chocolate while you grab blankets and get the movie started, okay?”

Phil nodded and took off, leaving Dan to clean up the small mess. He turned the stone on and set the kettle on the burner, pouring butter over the popcorn and sprinkling seasoning on it. A small crash came from upstairs and Phil called down, “I’m okay!” 

Not a moment later, he came down the stairs, holding two blankets and his bear, the one with a blue bow tied around its neck. Dan noticed it and frowned. That was the stuffie Phil always held whenever he was little, it was his special stuffie.

“Phil, you sure you still want to watch a horror movie?”

“Yeah, I just got my bear to snuggle. Plus, I’ll let you know if the movie is too much.”

Although he was skeptical, Dan let it slide and dropped a few, fluffy marshmallows into their cups. He handed the bowl of popcorn off to his boyfriend who set it on the coffee table and tossed a few pieces into his mouth. He met Phil in the lounge, plopping down in the couch and laying the blanket over his legs. Phil presses play and the movie began. 

All was going well, both of them looking away at the graphic tree scene, until about 30 minutes in when Cheryl turned into a Deadite. Phil could feel fear creep up his spine, his mind slipping into little space. His sight glazed over with tears and he tapped Dan on the shoulder. 

Dan took one glance at him and switched the TV off. He wrapped his arms around Phil and whispered, “Oh baby, I’m sorry.”

A sniffle came from his shoulder “I’s don’t wike dat.”

“The scary stuff is gone sweetheart, it’s not gonna get you, okay? You’re safe with me.”

“Otay.” 

He was still sniffling though so Dan helped him up and led him towards the bathroom, “How about we run a warm bubble bath to help you calm down, does that sound good? We can get a bath bomb and the lavender soap you like so much, yeah?”

Phil nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. They climbed the stairs and Dan set Phil on the toilet seat while he turned the tap on. Phil opened the cupboards under the sink and brought out the basket containing their bath bombs and rubber duckies. His hand hovered over them all before settling on a dark green one. He held it out to Dan, silently asking while he sucked on his thumb. 

“That one?” Dan asked, taking it from Phil who nodded. “I’m gonna put the bubbles in now, do you want me to wash your hair?”

“Yes pwease, daddy.”

“Hop in angel.” Phil stripped his clothes off and climbed in, cautiously stepping into the warm water. He drew his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth and soft smell of lavender. 

Dan grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water, gently rubbing it along his lover’s spine. Phil relaxed, his previously tense muscles relaxing under Dan’s touch. The cloth was rough but soothing, sending tingles down his body.

“Mmm,” he hummed contently, a small smile on his face. 

The rag traveled over his shoulders, down his arms and chest before it was dropped back into the water. 

“I’m gonna rinse your hair so I can put the shampoo in it, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“Tip your head back for me,” the water rushed down his scalp and his back. 

Dan drenched his hand in the sweet smelling, coconut shampoo and rubbing it through Phil’s raven locks. The little leaned back into Dan’s hands, making a noise of appreciation. They massaged his scalp, soothing circles on his head. When it stopped, Phil’s mouth opened to complain but Dan gently cut him off, “Just rinsing the soap out, little one.”

More water rushed down his back and before Phil knew it, he was bundled in a towel, being guided by Dan back to the bedroom. He sat on the mattress while Dan grabbed his Halloween onesie with little cartoon ghosts on it. Phil slid his arms and legs through and Dan zipped it up, handing his partner a pacifier. Phil wedged it between his lips and made grabby hands, indicating that he wanted his bear or to be held. 

“Do you want your bear?” A nod. “Okay, you go get comfy in bed, I’ll get your bear.”

Phil climbed up onto the bed, pulling the blanket up his legs and staring at the monochrome sheets. Dan came back a moment later, holding his bear. It was handed to him and Dan joined him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist. 

The little yawned, “Seepy daddy...”

“Aww, let’s go to bed then, you wanna turn off the light?”

A click and the light shut off, leaving the room in darkness save for the little night light in the corner of the room. Dan pulled the blanket over both of them and held Phil, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair.

“Wuvs you.”

“I love you too baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really spoopy but I figured that I’ve tortured y’all enough. But, I hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
